thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Blutsbande
| Originaltitel = Bloodletting | USA = 23. Oktober 2011 | DE = 28. Oktober 2011 | Regie = Ernest Dickerson | Drehbuch = Glen Mazzara | Quote = 6,70 Mio. | Vorherige = "Zukunft im Rückspiegel" | Nächste = "Die letzte Kugel" }} "Blutsbande" (im Original: "Bloodletting") ist die zweite Episode der zweiten Staffel von AMC's The Walking Dead und die achte Folge der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Glen Mazzara geschrieben. Regie führte Ernest Dickerson. Die Erstausstrahlung der Episode fand am 23. Oktober 2011 auf dem US-amerikanischen Pay-TV-Sender AMC statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 28. Oktober 2011 auf den ebenfalls kostenpflichtigen Sender FOX statt. Inhalt Dass Rick selbstlos einer in Bedrängnis steckenden Person zur Hilfe eilt, zahlt sich aus: Die Gruppe stößt dabei auf einen vermeintlich sicheren Rückzugsort. Shane begibt sich unterdessen auf eine riskante Mission, um dringend benötigte Medikamente zu organisieren... Handlung Lori Grimes und Paula warten auf ihre Kinder vor der Grundschule. Lori erzählt, wie sie und ihr Mann am Morgen einen Streit hatten. Paula nimmt sie in Schutz, doch Lori blockt ab. Es sei ihre Schuld, weil sie die ruhige Art an ihrem Mann stört. Paula erzählt von sich und ihrem Mann und fragt Lori ob sie Rick noch liebt. Sie überlegt eine Weile und antwortet mit Ja. Plötzlich kommen zwei Polizeiwagen angefahren und machen auf sich aufmerksam. Aus dem ersten Wagen steigt Shane mit gesenktem Blick aus. Hinter ihm aus dem zweiten Wagen steigen Lam Kendal und Leon Basset aus. Lori versteht und fragt nur ob Rick noch lebt. Shane beruhigt sie und sagt, dass er sich im Krankenhaus befände. Er übernimmt die Schuld an dem Unfall, da er den dritten Täter nicht gesehen hat und deshalb Rick angeschossen wurde. In dem Moment klingelt die Schulglocke und Carl Grimes kommt heraus. Lori fragt Shane, wie sie ihrem Sohn erklären soll, dass sein Vater angeschossen wurde. Shane steht ihr bei. Dann geht sie zu Carl und erklärt ihm die Situation. Rick Grimes läuft mit seinem angeschossenen Sohn Carl über ein Feld. Ihm rutscht das Kind kurz aus den Armen, doch er kann es wieder fangen. hierbei sieht man, dass der Junge sehr viel Blut verloren hat. Rick fragt rastlos zurück, wie weit es noch sei. Hinter ihm laufen Shane Walsh und der etwas korpulente Otis hinterher. Otis ist schon völlig außer Atem, doch antwortet, dass es nur noch eine halbe Meile (ca. 800m) sei und er nach Hershel fragen solle. Shane treibt Otis weiter an und zwingt ihn Schritt zu halten, doch Rick läuft weiter voraus. Maggie bemerkt, wie Rick mit seinem Sohn auf den Armen sich der Farm nähert. Sie ruft nach ihrem Vater und geht ins Haus. Kurz darauf kommen Hershel und die übrigen Bewohner heraus. Jimmy hat zur Vorsicht einen Baseballschläger mitgebracht. Sofort fragt Hershel ob der Junge gebissen wurde. Rick antwortet, dass er angeschossen wurde von einem seiner Männer und bittet Hershel um Hilfe. Sie gehen ins Haus. Hershel erteilt Anweisungen an Patricia und Maggie alles für die Operation vorzubereiten. Rick folgt ihm und legt den Jungen auf ein frisch bezogenes Bett. Rick fragt besorgt, ob Carl noch leben würde. Hershel lässt die Wunde zupressen und horcht nach einem Herzschlag. Er kann schwache Lebenszeichen feststellen. Rick ist völlig gelähmt. Die Frauen übernehmen, doch er bleibt regungslos beim Jungen stehen. Hershel spricht ihn an und bittet ihn freundlich, aber bestimmt ihnen Platz zu machen. Er geht ins Nebenzimmer. Mittlerweile treffen auch Shane und Otis ein. Rick kommt wie benebelt aus dem Haus. Otis fragt sofort nach, ob der Junge noch lebt, doch Rick kann nicht antworten. Er wischt sich die Stirn mit Carls Blut. Shane nimmt ein Tuch und reinigt Rick´s Gesicht. Danach fragt er ebenfalls wie es um den Jungen steht. Rick findet immer noch keine Worte. Stattdessen führt er sie ins Haus und ans Bett des Jungen. Hershel Greene fragt nach der Blutgruppe des Jungen. Rick antwortet, dass sie A+ wäre, genauso wie seine. Hershel fragt, was passiert sei. Otis erklärt, dass er einen Hirsch verfolgt hat und die Kugel durch das Tier durch gegangen ist. Hershel erklärt, dass das Tier dem Jungen wohl das Leben gerettet hätte, indem es die Kugel abgebremst hat. Allerdings war es ein Zerlegungsgeschoss und ist in 6 Teile zersprungen. Otis beteuert seiner Frau Patricia, dass er den Jungen nicht gesehen habe. Rick wird plötzlich bewusst, dass Lori noch nichts weiß und fängt an zu verzweifeln. Unterdessen macht sich Lori weiterhin Sorgen, denn sie hat nur einen Schuss gehört. Sie kann es sich nicht erklären und die Gruppe spekuliert, ob Rick oder Shane einen Streuner mit der Pistole erledigt hätten. Da sie allerdings nichts unternehmen können, machen sie weiter wie bisher und durchkämmen den Wald nach Sophia. Andrea zeigt ihre Anteilnahme gegenüber Carol. Sie erklärt, dass sie vor Sorge um Sophia ganz allein im Wald sie völlig fertig macht. Bei ihrer Erklärung entschlüpft ihr, dass sie hofft, dass ihr Mädchen nicht so endet, wie Amy. Sie merkt sofort, dass sie Andrea´s Gefühle verletzt hat und entschuldigt sich. Daryl Dixon mischt sich ein und erklärt, dass sie Sophia unverletzt finden werden. Dabei fragt er sich, ob er der einzige ist mit positiven Gedanken. Dale Horvath und T-Dog beschäftigen sich auf dem Autofriedhof mit dem Sammeln von nützlichen Ersatzteilen. T-Dog macht sich Sorgen um die Anderen, doch Dale beruhigt ihn und fragt nach seinem Arm. T-Dog will die Frage übergehen, doch Dale lässt nicht locker. Er schaut sich die Wunde an und erklärt ihm, dass es sich um eine gefährliche Infektion handelt, die dringend versorgt werden muss. Leider konnten sie bisher keine medizinischen Hilfsmittel in den Autos finden. Sie beschließen die Wagen nochmal zu durchsuchen. T-Dog findet in einem Handschuhfach eine Packung Zigaretten und ein Feuerzeug. Als er sich im Auto umschaut sieht er einen Blutverschmierten Kindersitz. Rick und Shane warten noch immer auf den Ausgang der Operation, als Rick sich Vorwürfe darüber macht, seinen Sohn mitgenommen zu haben. Er gibt sich für alles die Schuld: Sophia Peletier´s Verschwinden, dass er nicht auf Shane gehört hat, als sie von der Kapelle zurück zur Straße gehen wollten und dass er seinen Sohn in Gefahr gebracht hat. Shane Walsh versucht ihn von diesen Gedanken abzuhalten, doch Rick kann an nichts anderes mehr denken. Maggie Greene öffnet die Tür zum Operationsraum und eröffnet Rick, dass sie Blut brauchen. Sie gehen ins Behandlungszimmer. Hershel fordert Shane auf den Jungen zu fixieren, während er ein Stück der Kugel heraus operiert. Carl schreit vor Schmerzen, doch Rick kann nur hilflos zusehen. Der Junge wird ohnmächtig. Rick wird an eine Bluttransfusionsmaschine angeschlossen und die Operation unterbrochen um den Jungen zu stabilisieren. Hershel Greene misst den Blutdruck und gibt Entwarnung. Rick möchte etwas unternehmen. Er bemerkt, dass Lori nicht da ist und will sie holen. Hershel verbietet es ihm, da der Junge unbedingt einen Blutspender benötigt. Rick versteht das und geht ins Vorzimmer zurück. Im Vorzimmer warten Maggie und Otis. Shane erklärt, dass Carl vorerst stabil ist. Rick möchte immer noch, dass Lori kommt, doch Shane erklärt ihm, dass Ricks Platz jetzt genau hier ist, bei seinem schwer verletzten Sohn und dass er es sich nie verzeihen könnte, wenn es ihm schlechter geht und er nicht da gewesen ist. Hershel kommt hinzu und erklärt, dass Carl erst einmal außer Gefahr ist. Allerdings müsse er für die weiteren Splitter viel tiefer in den Körper eindringen und er vermutet, dass ein Gefäß verletzt ist. Dieses muss genäht werden. Dazu muss der Junge allerdings völlig ruhig sein, weil sonst könnte versehentlich eine Arterie beschädigt werden und der Junge verblutet. Hershel könnte es mit Narkotisieren probieren, doch dabei kann er nicht selbstständig atmen. Rick fragt, was er benötigt und Otis erklärt, dass er ein Beatmungsgerät braucht. Hershel zählt auf, was er alles benötigt um den Jungen zu operieren. Er und Otis überlegen, wo sie die Materialien her bekommen können. Das nahe gelegene Krankenhaus ist vor einem Monat abgebrannt. Da fällt ihnen die Schule ein, in der ein Notfalllager eingerichtet wurde. Otis erklärt, dass es dort von Zombies nur so wimmelt. Shane erklärt sich weiterhin bereit alles zu tun um das Leben des Jungen zu retten und verlangt nach einer Liste der benötigten Teile. Otis erklärt sich ebenfalls bereit die Utensilien zu besorgen. Patricia will ihn hindern, doch er lehnt ab und erklärt, dass er sich verantwortlich fühlt. Auch Shane will ihn nicht hierzu drängen, doch Otis macht klar, dass er als freiwilliger Sanitäter die benötigten Dinge sicherer erkennt, als Shane. Maggie tritt nach dem Gespräch an Rick heran und fragt, wo Lori sei. Die Gruppe um Daryl beschließt für heute Schluss mit der Suche zu machen, da es schon dunkel wird. Carol fragt, ob sie morgen weiter suchen würden, was einstimmig bejaht wird. Otis hat in der Zwischenzeit einen Rucksack gepackt und sein Gewehr dabei. Er will gerade gehen, als Rick zu ihm tritt und ihm seine Waffe anbietet. Otis schaut mit fragendem Blick zu Hershel, doch der verzieht keine Miene. Er nimmt die Waffe an und verspricht sie zurück zu bringen. Er steigt ins Auto. Shane sitzt bereits. Er schaut die Waffe an und wechselt einen Blick. Otis gesteht, dass er kein anderes Gewehr hat. Da seufzt Shane, dass es heute ein wirklich seltsamer Tag sei, was Otis bestätigt. Dale kommt mit einigen Gegenständen von seiner Suche zum Wohnwagen zurück, an dem T-Dog sitzt und eine Zigarette raucht. Er konnte keine Medikamente finden. T-Dog fragt ihn, was sie machen und erklärt seine Theorie, dass die anderen sie für eine Belastung halten. Er sieht sich und Dale Horvath in Gefahr, weil er der einzige schwarze und Dale der einzige Senior ist. Er schlägt vor den Wohnwagen zu nehmen und auf eigene Faust zu verschwinden. Dale fühlt seine Temperatur und gibt ihm Medikamente. Im Wald sind die Überlebenden nur noch ca. 100m Luftlinie von der Autobahn entfernt. Andrea entfernt sich von der Gruppe und meckert vor sich hin. Plötzlich tritt ein Zombie hinter einem Baumstamm hervor und greift an. Sie kann ihm zwar ins Herz stechen, doch das lähmt den Zombie nicht. Vor Panik und Schreck schreit sie um Hilfe. Die anderen Überlebenden eilen um sie zu retten. Da kommt aus dem Unterholz Maggie Greene angeritten und schlägt den Zombie mit einem Baseballschläger k.O.. Sie fragt nach Lori und erklärt ihr die Situation von Carl. Maggie bittet sie aufzusteigen und erklärt den anderen den Weg zur Farm. Daryl kann soviel Vertrauen in eine wildfremde Person nicht verstehen, als Lori zu ihr aufs Pferd steigt und davon reitet. Der Zombie erwacht erneut, wird jedoch von Daryl mit der Armbrust erschossen. Die restlichen Überlebenden kommen bei den Autos an und berichten Dale Horvath vom angeschossenen Carl und dass Andrea nur knapp einem Zombie entkommen sei. Er macht sich große Sorgen. Rick geht auf die Veranda. Hershel leistet ihm Gesellschaft. Sie reden über die Farm und die Seuche. Hershel berichtet, dass er Frau und Stiefsohn verloren hat. Er und seine Töchter hatten jedoch Glück. Hershel glaubt, dass die Natur wieder eine Balance herstellt. Nach ihrem Gespräch kommt Maggie mit Lori. Rick eilt zu ihr und sie liegen sich in den Armen. Lori geht zu Carl und bleibt an seinem Bett. Rick lässt eine neue Bluttransfusion machen. Lori ist besorgt und erklärt, dass auch Carl ihm Blut spenden wollte, als er im Koma war. Sie gehen in ein Nebenzimmer. Dort spricht Lori mit Hershel. Sie fragt ihn nach seinen Fachkenntnissen und erfährt, dass er Tierarzt ist. Mit einer bissigen Bemerkung weist sie darauf hin, dass er nicht kompetent genug sei die Operation durchzuführen. Hershel bleibt ruhig und weist darauf hin, dass alle in einer Ausnahmesituation sind. Shane und Otis sind an der Highschool angekommen. Sie schauen sich die Lage an und stellen fest, dass noch sehr viele Zombies im Gebiet herum laufen. Auf der Autobahn möchte die Gruppe zur Farm der Greenes fahren. Carol protestiert und will ihre Tochter nicht aufgeben. Daryl bietet an im Wohnmobil zu bleiben. Dale und Andrea schließen sich an. Als Glenn Rhee sich ebenfalls anschließen wollte lehnt Dale ab und schickt ihn mit T-Dog zur Farm. Er erklärt, dass T-Dog ohne Medikamente sterben wird. Daryl geht ans Motorrad und holt einen Beutel mit kleinen Döschen hervor. Er schmeißt Glenn ein paar Schmerzmittel zu und Dale ein Antibiotikum. Als Erklärung für die Medikamente nannte er, dass Merle hin und wieder einen Tripper hatte. An der Highschool ist mittlerweile die Dämmerung hereingebrochen. Shane öffnet den Kofferraum eines Polizeiwagens und holt Leuchtfackeln hervor, mit denen er die Zombies ablenkt. Otis und er können den Medizinwagen unbehelligt betreten. Hershel misst den Blutdruck des Jungen und stellt fest, dass sich sein Zustand verschlimmert. Er erklärt, dass sie nicht mehr lange warten können mit der Operation. Rick möchte den beiden zur Schule folgen, doch Lori verbietet es und erklärt ihm streng, dass sein Platz jetzt hier an der Seite ihres Sohnes ist. Shane und Otis suchen die Mittel zusammen. Als sie alles zusammen haben, öffnen sie die Tür um zurück zu ihrem Wagen zu gelangen. Die Zombies haben inzwischen das Interesse an den Leuchtfeuern verloren und bemerken nun die beiden. Sie laufen und fallen ihnen eilig hinterher, sodass Shane und Otis nur einen kleinen Vorsprung haben. Sie können sich gerade ins Schulgebäude retten, ein Gitter vor die Eingangstür ziehen und mit einer kleinen Schraube sichern. Die Zombies drücken gegen das Gitter und die Schraube löst sich. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Andrew Lincoln als Rick Grimes * Jon Bernthal als Shane Walsh * Sarah Wayne Callies als Lori Grimes * Laurie Holden als Andrea * Jeffrey DeMunn als Dale Horvath * Steven Yeun als Glenn Rhee * Chandler Riggs als Carl Grimes * Norman Reedus als Daryl Dixon * Melissa McBride als Carol Peletier Nebendarsteller * IronE Singleton als T-Dog * Lauren Cohan als Maggie Greene * Pruitt Taylor Vince als Otis * Emily Kinney als Beth Greene* * Scott Wilson als Hershel Greene * Jane McNeill als Patricia * Kelley Davis als Paula * James Allen McCune als Jimmy* * Deja Dee als Mutter 1 * Amy Cain als Mutter 2 Nicht im Abspann * Unbekannt als Lambert Kendal * Unbekannt als Leon Basset * Michael Koske als Callaway * Jewel Wilson als Josephine Greene (Foto) * Blade als Nelly * Greg Wattkis als Andreas-Zombie * Ashe Johnson als Blonder-Zombie * Savana Jade Wehunt als Zombie * Sonya Thompson als Zombie * Regan Riley als Schülerin * Gina Ann Riggs als Mutter * Sophia Kidder als Anna Marie Rivers * Summer Kidder als Schülerin * Sebastian Kidder als Schüler * Grayson Riggs als Schüler * John Jaret als Zombie * Charles Casey, Demetrice Jackson, Scottie Knollin, Matthew Lyda, Jacque Tenpenny, Ylian Alfaro Snyder, Mark Teems, und Chance Bartels als Zombies * Auftritt im Hintergrund Todesfälle * Annette Greene (am Leben, bestätigt) * Shawn Greene (am Leben, bestätigt) Trivia * Erster Auftritt der Greene Familienfarm. * Erster Auftritt von Otis. * Erster Auftritt von Maggie Greene. * Erster Auftritt von Hershel Greene. * Erster Auftritt von Beth Greene. * Erster Auftritt von Patricia. * Erster Auftritt von Jimmy. * Erster Auftritt von Nelly. * Erster Auftritt (in TWD) von Callaway. (Untot) * Erster Auftritt von Josephine Greene. (Foto) * Erster (und letzter) Auftritt von Paula. (Rückblende) * Letzter Auftritt von Lambert Kendal. (Rückblende) * Letzter Auftritt von Leon Basset. (Rückblende) * Der Titel der Episode, "Blutsbande", bezieht sich darauf, dass Carl schnell Blut verliert und die Zukunft der Gruppe davon abhängt, ob er überlebt oder nicht. * Rick und Carl haben dieselbe Blutgruppe (A-Positiv), eine sehr häufige Blutgruppe, die bei etwa einer von drei Personen vorkommt. Die Umstände deuten stark darauf hin, dass die Blutgruppe von Shane anders ist und wahrscheinlich auch nicht O-positiv, da die Möglichkeit, Shane als Sekundärspender zu haben, noch nicht einmal angesprochen wird. Es ist anzunehmen, dass Shane und Rick die Blutgruppe des anderen gut kennen, da sie oft vor der Apokalypse im Polizeidienst zusammengearbeitet haben. Die Tatsache, dass niemand sonst auf dem Bauernhof gefragt wird, um Carl Blut zu spenden, legt nahe, dass sie auch nicht kompatibel sind. * Das Kristall-Meth, das in Merles Drogenkonsum gefunden wird, hat dieselbe Farbe wie das Meth, das Walter White in der AMC-Fernsehserie "Breaking Bad" hergestellt hat und der Händler von Merle Jesse Pinkman war. ** Eine Unterstützung dafür ist, dass Daryl in Staffel 4 erwähnt, dass ein "dürrer Weißer, der sagte, ich bring dich um, Schlampe", Merle das Meth gegeben hat. * T-Dog heißt mit bürgerlichem Namen "Theodore Douglas". * Diese Episode zeigt eine der wenigen Situationen, in denen die Welt vor der Apokalypse gezeigt wird, während die anderen "Gute alte Zeit", "Für Dich" und "Zorn" sind. en:Bloodletting es:Bloodletting ru:Кровопускание pl:Bloodletting pt-br:A Sangria ja:S2-2「命の代償」 Kategorie:Staffel 2